Adsorption may be understood as the accumulation of atoms or molecules on the surface of a material. Adsorbent materials may include, for example, silica gel, zeolites including natural or synthetic aluminosilicates having a repeating pore network, activated carbon, metal-oxide molecular sieves, activated alumina, carbon nanotubes, pillared clays, inorganic or organic polymers, other porous organic materials and porous coordination polymers, etc. Other adsorbents may include organic networks such as covalent organic frameworks (COFs) or porous coordination polymers including metal organic frameworks (MOFs) which may include, for example, zeolitic imidazolate frameworks. Adsorbent materials may be used in a removal process where certain targeted reagents or molecules may be bound to an adsorbent particle surface either by chemical or physical attraction. Such processes may include, for example, gas storage, gas purification, catalysis or sensors.